billy_hatcherfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rolly Roll
Rolly Roll '''is a deutagonist in the Billy Hatcher franchise. She is the only girl in the group as well as the most optimistic. ''Appearance abilities and personality'' Rolly is a young girl who looks like the same age as Billy. Her basic appearance consists of long ginger hair and bright green eyes. Her normal attire has her wearing a pink dress that goes to her knees, white stockings, white shoes, a pink dress, gold bracelets on her wrists and white hair clips. While in Morning land, she wears a rooster suit that consists of hot pink fingerless gloves, a bright pink dress, brown and pink boots with pointed toes, pink shorts and a pink helmet with pink circles on the sides and three chicken combs protruding from the back. Just like Billy, unless she wears her rooster suit, she is completely and utterly useless. She does perform many of the same attacks as Billy and the rest of her friends and even uses some of her new techniques to her advantage. According to her official bio, she is a light-hearted and carefree girl who tries to help those in need. However she can be a bit scatterbrained, often losing focus on a very important mission. Regardless, Rolly is more than capable to handle herself in a fight and she's even shown to keep focus on Dark Raven. She also has shown a special connection to Billy and according to a lot of fan art, they are depicted as a couple. ''History:'' ''Early life'' Rolly and her twin sister Ashley were born to an Italian man and didn't meet their new step-father until They were two months old. By the time she went to preschool, she was very shy and quiet, until she met her soon to be friend Billy Hatcher and despite getting paint on themselves, the two became good friends. Rolly and Billy became good friends with Bantam Scrambled after he saved the two from some bullies and found that three hate to see anyone get teased. The three friends met the youngest member of their group Chick Poacher after his dad got a job promotion. Bantam suggested that the four formed their own club, which Billy and Rolly agreeing without any hesitation and Chick showing enthusiasm. ''Journey to Morning land''' ''"Okay, where am I, Crazy town? What's going on here!?" -Rolly when first starting her adventure in Morning land One fateful day, Rolly Chick and Bantam waited for Billy to show up and the three concocted a punishment for him because he overslept and showed up late. Rolly was about to hold him down when they all heard the weak chirping of a chick a few feet away from them. Billy managed to fend the crows off with a stick and the group were transported to Morning land. Rolly woke up on the beach of Pirate's island and noticed that it was night time. She wandered around the area and noticed a small chick and became shocked at the fact that the chick could talk. She then talked to Menie-funie who informed her of the crows and their plans. Rolly tried to deny being a sort of hero, but Menie-funie told her that he saw all the heroic deeds she did. She finally agreed and found her legendary rooster suit and found that she was now wearing it. At that moment, Dark Corvo came on the island to make sure he didn't miss anything. He became surprised when he saw her looking dumbfounded at her new suit. She saw Corvo and asked him where she was and if he was the one responsible for the night on Pirate's island. Corvo briefly stated that she was in Morning land, while also commenting that while he isn't the one behind everything, he believed that it was a perfect idea fit for an empire. Rolly said that he was crazy and said that she and her friends will defeat him and his army. Corvo became intrigued at what Rolly said and began to wonder if there were more humans in Morning land. He sent crow soldiers to every single region of Morning land and told them to alert him if they found one. Rolly attempted to attack Corvo from behind, but one of Corvo's clones defended him. He then had the clone bound and gag Rolly, taunting her by saying that he will be sure to send his best after her friends. Rolly wasn't seen again until Billy defeated Era Gecko and made his way to Pirate's island. Rolly only watched as Corvo offered a deal to Billy; serve the crow army and together they would rule every last bit of Morning land and the human world. Rolly became relieved when Billy turned down the offer, but her relief was short lived as Corvo ordered a few soldiers to take her to Captain Glur's ship. She was eventually rescued by Billy and helped him get to Dino mountain, though she became worried when Billy became lost in thought about something. Billy rescued the rest of the elders while Rolly helped by rescuing her friends. Rolly and her friends eventually came face to face with Dark Corvo and when Billy refused his offer again, Corvo bitterly and cynically said that there are fates 'far more worst than death ' and used his telekinetic powers to lift Rolly into the air. Billy kicked Corvo in order to make him stop and Rolly was rescued from falling by Bantam. Category:Main characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans